


Morning with Jonnor

by amicasmiles101



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Jonnor - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amicasmiles101/pseuds/amicasmiles101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a sweet, intimate morning with Jude and Connor is interrupted by the entire Fosters family. Ya know, the usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning with Jonnor

**Author's Note:**

> Since these two teenage boys and the show has basically taken up my entire life, I decided to write my first fic ever!! The timeline of the show confuses me because I can't seem to pinpoint exactly how old Connor and Jude are. According to http://thefosters.wikia.com/wiki/The_Fosters_Wiki , Jude and Connor were both born in 2000 so they should be about 14-15 by now. But the show makes them seem younger if I'm not mistaken. 
> 
> Anyways, they're supposed to be 16 in this to make up for the slightly mature content. Any numbers regarding how long they've been together have been entirely based off of the year 2000 and the fact the show was created in 2013. 
> 
> I suck at sticking to a single story line, so I'd rather indulge myself in writing various one shots about the boys at different stages of their lives.

Jude awoke to the sound of Callie singing in the shower. He smiled to himself. Having his sister back from college along with his other siblings made him fill with warmth, despite the fact that they got on his nerves quite a lot. Callie must’ve come home late last night from NYU, with Brandon, who was attending Julliard on a composing scholarship. Jesus and Mariana were attending UCLA and were due home any minute. 

Jude stretched out like a cat just waking up from a nap when he felt rustling next to him. He turned his head to find a slumbering Connor, his eyes peacefully closed, golden hair adorably messed up, and plump pink lips slightly ajar. Jude couldn’t help but smile to himself, again. He could watch Connor sleep all day; the calmness of his resting figure took Jude away from the drama that encapsulated the last 3 years of them knowing one another. 

A sharp slam of the front door echoed throughout the house. 

“I’m hoooome!” Mariana sang. Jude could just picture her now, arms stretched out like a cabaret singer while a tired and irritated Jesus lumbered through the door behind her, grumbling about having to carry all the luggage while his twin sister made a scene of their arrival. Jude chuckled at the comforting familiarity of his family’s craziness. 

Connor’s eyes fluttered opened, sensing Jude’s awakened state. His sleepy eyes met with Jude’s and he smiled. 

“Good morning, sleepy head,” Jude said endearingly, grinning down at his boyfriend. 

“Good morning,” Connor replied groggily. 

His deep and gravelly voice from having just woken up made Jude’s heart flutter. Connor had developed from this slightly awkward 13-year old boy in Jude’s science class to this confident and self-assured young man. Jude let his eyes graze over Connor’s shirtless chest. Ever since he made varsity baseball, Connor had been working harder during practices and hitting the gym in between. The extra weight training might’ve aided his performance on the field but it did have some benefits for Jude, as well. Jude couldn’t help but admire Connor’s taut and muscular physique. And the six-pack was just an added bonus. 

Jude’s admiring gaze of his boyfriend was hardly subtle, and Connor smirked at him. Connor reached out to rest his fingers on the back of Jude’s neck. 

“Come here,” Connor said, pulling Jude in for a kiss. 

Jude smiled bashfully, his cheeks reddening as he realized he had been caught openly staring at his boyfriend’s torso. Hey, it wasn’t his fault that Connor preferred to sleep shirtless. Not that Jude had a problem with it. 

Jude leaned down and pressed his lips to Connor’s in a kiss so sweet, it was meant for lovers waking up together.

When they pulled apart, Jude wrinkled his nose, “Ew! You have morning breath.” He stuck his tongue out for good measure to really sell his “disgusted” act. 

Connor made an offended face but the twinkle in his eyes suggested he was joining in on Jude’s playfulness,  
“I do not! It’s not like your breath is sunshine and rainbows anyways.” 

Jude threw his head back and laughed, “Sunshine and rainbows?! That doesn’t even make sense!” 

Connor reached out and poked Jude in his side. “Shut up,” he said, his voice filled with fondness. 

Jude petulantly shook his head and continued to make faces of disgust. In retaliation, Connor started tickling Jude causing the smaller boy to squirm and sink low into the bed. Jude tried to bat Connor away with his arms and legs but his baseball-playing boyfriend easily overpowered him with his athleticism and strength. Connor eventually had both of Jude’s arms pinned to the side and was hovering over him, cheesy grins on both of their faces. 

Jude couldn’t help but flashback to this similar moment two years ago in his own backyard. Back when they were little and naïve boys, terrified of the world and their own feelings for each other. A sense of relief washed over Jude, he was glad that that rough patch passed. 

Connor must’ve remembered that event, too. He had always regretted not kissing Jude and declaring his love right then and there, without having to get shot in the process. This was Connor’s perfect moment to make it up to him. 

Connor leaned down and kissed Jude. While their first kiss might’ve been sweet and innocent, this one was definitely less…pre-mature. Jude loved the heat of Connor’s body over his. He felt protected and empowered all at the same time. Jude lifted his head up a little for a better angle and parted his lips to push his tongue into Connor’s mouth. Connor let out a squeak of surprise at Jude’s boldness, but quickly recovered to play along.

Morning breath or not, these two hardly had any time alone together, and Connor was going to take full advantage of it. He released his hold on Jude’s arms and cupped Jude’s cheek as they continued to kiss. Jude let his hands graze over Connor’s bulging biceps, and down his chest. Jude smiled mischievously into the kiss and pinched at the skin around Connor’s trim waist. Connor squirmed and Jude broke the kiss to laugh. 

“Always get them when they least expect it!” Jude exclaimed. He continued to tickle Connor while Connor tickled him back. They were having so much fun laughing and wrestling in the bed that they didn’t notice Mariana’s approaching voice greeting Callie who had just gotten out of the bathroom and Mariana asking,

“Where’s my little Judicorn? I’ve missed him! I hope he’s awake.” 

Mariana opened the door and gasped at the sight of a sweaty, flushed Jude and a shirtless Connor, their hands all over one another, in bed, with the sheets rumpled all around them. 

The boys went still immediately and turned their heads to see a wide-eyed, but glowing Mariana and a jaw-dropped, towel wrapped Callie in the doorway. 

“Oh my god!” Mariana exclaimed. She immediately took off down the stairs yelling, “You guys let his boyfriend sleep in the same bed but I can’t bring a boy over for one night?” 

Callie, on the other hand, wasn’t so vocal about her disbelief and just kept repeating, “um”. 

“It’s not what it looks like!” Jude blurted out. Callie just shook her head, and slowly backed away into her room. 

Jude immediately started to get worried and was about to freak out when he glanced up to see a laughing Connor. Jude looked at him with a mixed look of disbelief and exasperation. 

“What’s so funny?” Jude demanded. 

“This whole situation!” Connor gasped out. Tears were starting to roll down his face and he kept laughing, managing to get out, “I love your family. They’re hilarious!” Connor eventually lost it and buried his head into Jude’s neck, his body shaking from laughter. Jude wanted to hit Connor for his inappropriate reaction. This was not the time to be laughing. 

But before he could reprimand Connor, Jude heard a flurry of footsteps as he heard several people stampede up the stairs. Within a matter of seconds, a pouting Mariana with a knowing glint to her eyes, a worried Lena, and a smirking Stef were in the doorway of his room. Jude could make out a very confused Jesus standing in the back behind them, on his tiptoes, trying to see what was going on. 

Lena opened her mouth to say something when Jude reiterated, “It’s not what it looks like!” Everyone in the doorway shot him looks of doubt, their eyebrows raised. 

Jude turned scarlet. He realized, a little too soon, that his and Connor’s position, with a shirtless Connor half on top of Jude, was more incriminating than originally thought, making his previous statement hard to believe. 

Stef cleared her throat to break the awkward silence, which cued Lena to cross her arms and say,  
“What is going on here?” 

“Nothing!” Jude and Connor hastily replied together.

“We just woke up,” Jude offered.  
“It’s my fault,” Connor said at the same time.  
Jude, wide-eyed, gave Connor an incredulous look. 

“Really?” Stef said, with a surprised tone. 

“Yeah, I started tickling him,” Connor began.  
“And I started to tickle him back,” Jude interrupted.  
Then came a babble of other excuses and explanations from both the teenage boys for their precarious position when they finally fell silent after Connor said, “And I like to sleep without a shirt on.” 

From the looks on the women’s (and Jesus’) faces, it seemed that their rambling did not make things any better. 

“Look, boys,” Lena began. “I know that Connor wants to sleep over, and I’m all for that. But you know the rules, so I expect him to sleep on Brandon or Jesus’ bed.”  
Jesus squawked with indignation, but everyone ignored him. 

“I’m sorry,” Jude said. “We stayed up late talking and we must’ve fallen asleep.”  
Connor added, “We promise it won’t happen again.” 

Lena and Stef exchanged a brief glance before Lena said, “Well, I hope so. See you downstairs, boys.” 

Lena, Stef, and Jesus went downstairs while a smug Mariana lingered in the doorway. As much as Jude missed her, Jude was angry with Mariana for basically telling on them. But as a boy of few words, Jude just glared at her. 

Mariana’s smirk grew into a radiant smile as she exclaimed, “I’m so happy for you, Judicorn!”

She ran over to Jude and hugged him. Then she grabbed a shocked Connor and gave him a hug, too. 

“You’re the worst,” Jude mumbled. 

But Mariana kept smiling as if Jude just gave her a compliment. She poked him the cheek, “Oh stop it. Just bringing to light the double standards in this supposedly ‘progressive’ household. I couldn’t bring a boy over but you guys could?!” 

Jude widened his eyes, “But we’re not even doing anything!” 

“Sure you’re not,” she said sarcastically. But before either one of the boys could reply she backed out of the room, suggestively waggling her eyebrows, and closed the door behind her. 

Connor shook his head, “I’ve been in your life for the past 3 years and I still haven’t figured out your family.” 

Jude laughed, “It’s okay. You’ll get used to it, eventually.” 

Jude got off the bed and walked over to open the door. He didn’t need one of his moms to come upstairs and think something else was going on. But before he could grab the door knob, he felt strong hand grab his waist as Connor crowded him against the wall. 

Connor whispered, “I hope so.” 

He gently caressed Jude’s cheek as they both leaned in.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Since it was my first time, I did all the editing and reviewing myself so if there are any mistakes (which I'm sure there are) just let me know. 
> 
> All comments are welcome!!


End file.
